The Party of Their Lives
by shekh ma shieraki anni
Summary: Eleven students from Degrassi are invited to a party... But will it be their last? Read and find out... Rated M for violence... bad summary.. give it a chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Degrassi or any of the characters...**

**A/N:**** Hey so I decided to write a murder story… so tell me if I should go along with it or not… Enjoy! And reviews make me happy!**

**Killer's POV****:**

Somebody's hosting a death show! Somebody's hosting a death show! Somebody's hosting a death show! And that somebody is me!

Whoops, did I say death show? I mean party!

And my victims, I mean guests, are:

~Eli Goldsworthy

~Clare Edwards

~Fiona Coyne

~Adam Torres

~KC Gunthrie

~Jenna Middleton

~Drew Torres

~Bianca Desousa

~Alli Bhandari

~Mark Fitzgerald (Fitz)

~Chantay Black

As long as my plan works, everybody on my list will die!

~Skip to the party~

**Fiona's POV:**

Ok. So I arrive at the party and it's all set up with décor and everything! It looks soo pretty! I LOVE the name cards! So cute! (:

**Adam's POV:**

It looks really nice here. I like how our pictures are on the wall and that my best friends and amazing girlfriend are here! I don't want this party to end!

**Clare's POV:**

The decorations are really nice. I love the seating decorations and the picture of me that ended up on the wall….

**Jenna's POV:**

The food looks divine and the décor looks like it's from Paris! There's even CHICKEN! Go chicken! I turn around and see my picture on the wall… God I'm gorgeous!

**Fitz's POV:**

Ok. So I'm at a party and who do I notice first? Emo boy. I mean like come on! Do I have to see him ALL the time? I just want to kill him… maybe I'll deface the picture on the wall….

**No POV:**

Everyone was enjoying the food and the décor…. But little did somebody know the truth about their food….

**A/N:** **What's wrong with somebody's food? And what is the true meaning for the pictures? Any guesses? **

**REVIEW! (I don't bite! Promise!)**

**vvvvv**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Degrassi… If I did, Morty would be in tact, Drop the World would be an hour long, and we would know what gender baby Jenna had.**

**A/N****: Sorry it's been so long since I updated this story. I thought I updated it like last week but I didn't… sorry! So enjoy! Oh and I'm also sorry that it's short…. Next chapter will be longer. Promise! In addition, Eclare and Fadam are still going strong. Also, Jenna is still pregnant. Just saying. There's a reason for that.**

**Killer's POV:**

Aaw everybody loves my party décor and food. I'm glad. You should be happy before you die. Oh yeah, and the pictures. A huge hit. Especially for Jenna. She loves herself. Too much. Conceited pregnant snob.

**-No POV-**

Everyone was enjoying the food and each other until….

"KC, are you okay?"

"WAKE UP!"

"Ok dude, this isn't funny!"

"Just wake up already!" was all you could hear.

Little did anybody know what was slipped into KC's drink. With one sip, KC Gunthrie was dead. His picture was removed and **everyone** was scared for their lives.

**Jenna's POV:**

NOOOO! KC is gone! How am I supposed to raise a baby my own?

**Eli's POV**:

No! If KC's dead, who knows what will happen next?

**Clare's POV:**

Aaw KC's dead. My first boyfriend, gone. Whatever! He cheated on me with Jenna and got her pregnant. AAANNND, I have Eli. That makes everything better!

**Bianca's POV:**

Omg. One of my besties just died. How could he do this? Just die like that? I mean like come on! Ugh!

**-No POV-**

Everyone was shocked. KC was dead. His picture removed. Suddenly, they heard a deep, booming voice.

"Aaw. Poor KC is dead….but who's next? You can run but you can't hide kiddies… I will find you!"

Everyone stared at each other in disbelief with the same thought, "Who is this person?"

**Alli's POV**:

I'm going to die! But I don't want to die young! I'm too amazing for death! But who is this person trying to kill us all? What is going on?

**Eli's POV**:

I didn't know what was going on. But based on the message, I think we're going to die. So I turn to Clare and say…

**~end of chapter 2~**

**A/N****: I know it was short and kind of rushed. Next chapter will be longer. Promise! And to make it up to you, I will give you a sneak peek of chapter 3: "And don't try taking them off, they will never come off!" ~Who says it and where does it come from (what's going on)?**

**Questions:**** What does Eli say to Clare? Who's next? What is the true meaning of the pictures? Is it really to keep track of the dead or not? Find out in chapter 3…**


	3. Knives, and books, and bullets OH MY!

**Author's Note:**** I am sooo sorry for not updating in a super long time… it's just that I have been working on a major history project, and my parents are all about my academics… PS. THE KILLER GAVE THE STUDENTS BRACELET… so find out what happens!**

**Disclaimer: ****As usual, I sadly don't own Degrassi, or Grenade by Bruno Mars, but I do own a Coach bag and a bunch of cookie monster memorabilia.**

**Clare's POV:**

I turn around and notice Eli about to say something so I let him speak.

"Clare, this may sound like the weirdest thing to do at a time like this, but who cares? I'm going to sing you a song!" Eli announced.

"SINGING IS MY THING!" Jenna shouted from across the room.

"Oh shut up Jenna! I want to hear Eli sing!" I replied back.

"_I'd catch a grenade for ya…_

_Put my hand on the blade for ya…._

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya…._

_You know id do anything for ya…_

_I would go through all this pain…_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain…_

_Yes I would die for you baby….."_

"Eli, I never knew you could sing! That was the sweetest thing ever!"

I noticed a blush form on Eli's cheeks, and I couldn't help but smile.

**Jenna's POV:**

Eli sang to Clare… I wish KC sang to me… but nooo. He was too busy playing BASKETBALL! And to top it off, he's dead!

**-NO POV-**

All of a sudden, everyone heard a voice.

"Ok kiddies, one down, ten to go! I think we should play a game! I mean like what's a party without a game right? Ok, so everyone pick a partner and I will tell you how to play."

Eli paired with Clare, Fiona with Adam, Drew and Bianca, Alli and Fitz, and finally, Chantay and Jenna.

"Ok, now that everybody has their partners, let's start playing! This is basically going to be a scavenger hunt and if you find the object, you live for another ten minutes. Sound fair? Ok. The first object is what Fitz brought to Vegas night… on your marks, get set, GO!"

Everyone scrambled to find a knife…

"I have the answer!" Eli announced.

Just then, Eli pulled out a sharpie.

"Uh… we're supposed to look for a knife, not a sharpie." Clare corrected.

"I know… I want to deface Fitz's picture and see if whatever I do to the picture happens to Fitz."

"This isn't the movies Eli, this is real life!"

Eli ignored Clare and drew horns, a mustache, and a beard on Fitz's picture. He also gave Fitz a unibrow. To his surprise, the exact same thing he drew on the picture happened to Fitz…

Just then, they all heard a voice. "A ha my kiddies! You found the secret of the pictures. They are like voodoo dolls. Whatever happens to the picture happens to you! That also explains the bracelets you were given with the invitations… they help with the voodoo pictures… and don't try taking them off, because they never will! Mwa ha ah ha!"

Jus then, Jenna came out of a room with Chantay with huge smiles on their faces.

"WE FOUND THE KNIFE!" the shouted.

The voice replied, "Good job girls, you just added another ten minutes to your live span! Congrats! And with every life comes death… so you can run, but you can't find kids. I WILL find you!"

The students leapt in fear. All except Chantay and Jenna.

**Fitz's POV:**

Here's my chance. I can take the knife, stab Eli for real this time, thus killing him, and get Clare. But I doubt she's like me when I have a unibrow, horns, beard, and a mustache… But anything's possible…

**Killer's POV:**

Only ten more left. Only ten more victims awaiting their death… but since it's a party, I think I should continue.

"Ok everybody. Your next item to look for starts with a b and ends with a k. first pair to find it wins ten minutes more to live. On your mark, get set, go!"

I watched everyone scramble to answer my riddle and laughed. Starts with b and ends with k? obviously, it's book… but with these stupid kids, who knows what they will come up with?

**Eli's POV:**

Starts with b and ends with k and is an object here? Book obviously… now where do I find one? I turn to Clare.

"Where do we find a book?" I ask her.

"How are you so sure it's a book?" Clare responded.

"What else starts with b and ends with k?"

"Black?"

"And how do you look for that?"

"Rip your clothes off and give it to the voice?"

"Ha ha. Funny Edwards."

"It was worth a try…"

"Do you happen to have a book?"

"Sadly no… but we could look for one… after all it is a scavenger HUNT, we're actually supposed to LOOK for the object!"

"Ugh! Fine…."

"Now, let's find that book!"

Clare took my hand and we ran to find a book… all of a sudden, Adam and Fiona came out with a block…

Wait…. Block starts with b and ends with k. Clare and I are going to die at this rate!

"WE FOUND THE BLOCK!" Fiona and Adam shouted in unison.

"Ha ha. Nice try kids, but that was NOT the object I had in mind. Now everyone else can look for the object."

This means Clare and I still have a chance!

"Come on Clare, let's go look for that book!"

I took her hand and dragged her into a room. The room was neatly organized with a BOOKSHELF!

"Clare, pick a book!" I commanded.

I watched Clare's hands tremble as she browsed the selection.

"I found one!" she announced.

"Let me guess… Twilight?"

"No! Romeo and Juliet! Now let's give it to the voice!"

We skipped happily into the main room and greeted everyone by singing, "We found the book! We found the book! We found the book!"

**NO POV**

Everyone heard the voice rage. "Congratulations Eli and Clare, you can live for another ten minutes! And like I always say, with every life comes death! So get ready kids, it won't be a fairytale ending for one of you…."

All of a sudden, the lights went out, and the students shrieked in fear. The killer slowly crept towards the students, camouflaging by wearing all black. The killer held a gun which decided the fate of one of the students… now who will it be?

"Whatever happens, I love you Clare," Eli announced.

"I love you too Eli!" Clare replied.

"I'M SCARED OF THE DARK!" Jenna screamed.

"At least you added another ten minutes to your life!" Adam shouted.

"I love you Adam!" Fiona said.

"I love you too princess!"

And with that was silence. Until the killer aimed the gun at his next victim and shot her to death. As bullets were heard, screaming was growing louder with each louder.

The killer went back into hiding and turned the lights on. And when the lights went on…

"OMG BIANCA!"

"WAKE UP BEE!"

"She's dead. There's nothing left we can do. Not even CPR will reviver her. She's lost too much blood," Chantay announced.

"Yes! She's dead!" Alli shouted happily.

"Seriously Alli?" Drew commented.

**KILLER'S POV**

Aaw poor Bianca… She's gone for good… Boo hoo…. She was a tramp anyway.

**NO POV**

"It's going to be okay Drew," Adam said.

"I know."

"Wait, are you CRYING?"

"No…. maybe… Fine!"

"I'm sorry dude. I never knew you liked her that much…."

"Of course he did! He cheated on me for that skank!" Alli shouted.

"Alli… chill!" Clare shouted.

"Aaw poor Bianca's dead. I'm sorry too that it had to be her… but everybody dies right? Now what's a party without drama? Who's next? You can run, but you can't hide kids! Death will find you!" the killer announced.

"AAAAHHHHH!" everyone screamed.

DUN. DUN. DUN.

~end of chapter 3~

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to review… please? I don't know if I should continue… also tell me if I should continue the scavenger hunt…. So REVIEW!**

**vvvvv**


End file.
